The invention relates to folding stands, and particularly to a folding stand which is constructed to support a target for shooting.
Folding stands are well known. Perhaps the most familiar type of folding stand is the camera tripod, one embodiment of which is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,956 to Cadwell et al. The stand of Cadwell et. al. includes a central column, which supports a camera at the upper end thereof. An arrangement of legs is provided at the lower end of the column, along with provisions for adjusting the legs to provide an upright support on uneven terrain and to allow the legs to fold so that they align substantially parallel to the central axis of the column.
Rash, U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,530, discloses another form of tripod mechanism wherein the legs are attached to a sleeve which travels along a central column and which allows the legs to provide a certain amount of lateral support for the tripod when they are folded along the column, so that the tripod may be left in a standing position.
Linneusson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,156, discloses a stand wherein the legs are attached adjacent the bottom of the column and rotate between a folded position and an extended position. A locking ring is provided to maintain the legs in their extended position.
France, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,133, discloses a target holder which provides a support and backing for a target which is used for target practice. The legs of the stand are constructed and arranged so that they may be extended to different lengths, to provide level support on uneven terrain.
While the aforementioned devices are all suitable for their intended purposes, they all have certain shortcomings when incorporated into a target stand, particularly wherein the target stand is to be used in connection with high-powered rifles or handguns. One of the problems associated with sands in such use is that the stand may be permanently damaged if it is struck by a projectile from the firearm. Another problem associated with known target stands is that the framework for supporting the target is frequently struck by bullets and, since such frames are usually quite rigid, sustain damage as a result of the impact, or, at a minimum, are caused to fall over.